Where's Perry?/Transcript
Part 1 (At the Danville Airport Linda, Lawrence, Betty Jo Flynn, Grandpa Clyde Flynn, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Perry are waiting for the flight to Africa to depart) Linda: Mom, don't forget to water the plants. We'll be back before you know it. Betty Jo: It's so exciting, I remember our trip to Africa. Grandpa Clyde: That was Arkansas. Betty Jo: Oh that's right. You have fun in Africa. Lawrence: Ah, my university chummy has been Ignatius, has been trying to get us to visit his animal research station for years now Phineas: I bet Perry's looking forward to meeting all the wild animals. (Perry's wrist watch beeps) Major Monogram: Oh, there you are Agent P. We've intercepted a text from Doofenshmirtz, and we need you. I'm sorry Agent P. you know we wouldn't do this if it weren't an emergency. I'm afraid you're going to have to miss your family vacation. Use host escape diversion technique B17. (Perry pretends that he is sick) Phineas: Hey! You okay, boy? Oh no, I think he's sick. Linda: Oh, he doesn't sound well enough to travel hon. Maybe we should leave him at home. Man: Sorry kids, your Mom's right. The airline forbids transport of animals who are ill. Phineas: Are you a pilot? Man: No, I'm a dentist. I just like wearing these hats. Lawrence: The dentist is right boys, your mother is right. Phineas: You know if Perry can't go, then Ferb and will stay home with him. Betty Jo: Don't be silly sweetie. You enjoy your trip. Grandpa and I will take good care of him. Airline Announcer: Flight 4311 now boarding. Phineas: ...Well okay, we're sure going to miss you little fella. Feel better soon. Eat all your food and get plenty of rest. We'll see you in no time. (Candace's phone rings) Candace: Hey. Stacy: Hey world traveler. Ready to go? Candace: No. Jeremy said he would see me off, but he's not hear yet. Stacy: Oh, I'm sure he's got a perfectly good reason. Candace: But he said he had something to tell me... Airline Announcer: (In thee background) Final call for Flight 4311 Candace:...something important. Airline announcer: Final call for FLight 431- Candace: (Talking to an airline personnel, with a bull horn announcing the final call) I heard ya'. Airline Personnel: Well. (The airplane is on the tarmac, waiting for clearance to take-off) Linda : I still can't believe you got dinner reservations at Chez Afric' '' the travel guide says it's the top romantic destination restaurant. Five star service. Panoramic views. '''Lawrence:' Well I'm looking at the most amazing view right now. Linda: Oh, honey... Lawrence: No, no really. Look how many suitcases they have in that tiny truck. Linda: Ooh, that is amazing. Buford: Move over. Baljeet: But I got here first. Why should I sit in the middle seat. (Buford picks baljeet up, and places him in the middle seat next to Isabella who has the other isle seat.) Buford: There's your reason. Baljeet: You know, you can not solve every with your muscles, sometimes you need brains. Buford: Yeah, like for dinner. Little bit of garlic, a little bit of butter, brains are delicious. Phineas: (He sighs dejectedly) Perry would have loved sitting on the tarmac for no reason. (He sighs again) And he would have loved his visual gag. (referring to Ferb wearing five neck pillows)